The Blue Haired Witch, The Saiyan Quincy, and The King
by Kayo4Uchiha
Summary: What If? A younger Yhwach, on his travels encounters a woman named Bulma and a young boy named, Goku. Will he become a Z-Fighter?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** We do not own Bleach or DBZ, they belong to Tite Kubo and Akira Toriyama~sensei's.

* * *

 ** _Tittle_ :**

 _The Blue Hair Witch, The Saiyan Quincy, and The King_

 _ **Lead Author:** _

_Kayo Hinazuki_

 _ **Co Author:** _

_Soul King Yhwach_

* * *

 **Chapter 1:**

Heading into the Unknown

She who was just 16 at the time, came across a curious object, in her basement. It was a rounded orange ball, with two stars in the center of it. She was seeing her own reflection with her two blue eyes, in the mysterious crystalline sphere. As she made time dissipated, under the ocean with the sun, days later she finally realized, no one knew what it was. Determinately after some research, the teenager discovered what the sphere was. and the if the legends held true, then there're seven in total, seven spheres with the ability to call forth the Eternal Dragon who can grant wishes to anyone who gathers all seven of them.

Days later, the genius mind, that descended of one of the smartest men in the world, Bulma Brief daughter of Dr. Brief, was working on a secret device. Taking a screwdriver from her desk, she added the final touches to the tracking device. Thinking that it would be more efficient to find the so called Dragon Balls, this way, compared to the conventional methods. "Is done! The Dragon Radar!" with red cheeks, she jumped, "What should I wish for?! Oh, I know! A lifetime supply of strawberries! YAY!" Bulma held the object close to her chest as she danced across the room, she sat on a chair, thinking that she was finally ready to embark on her own adventure. Little did she know, fate had other plans in motion.

Her thoughts scatter as her long blue hair across the wind, Bulma had been driving for a couple of days in a capsule motorcycle, lucky enough, she forgot the capsule car, but at least she had wheels. Up ahead she saw it, the welcoming sign, Welcome to North Valley. It had been a couple of rough days, but finally she managed to find the five star dragon ball, up ahead next to the road. "Damn, is too hot, why did I have to come in my summer vacations." She fronted. "All of this for a stupid wish, a dumb wish." She cleaned her forehead with her forearm as she realized, "That's it! I changed my mind, I know what I want! I'm going to wish for a perfect boyfriend!" Bulma couldn't bear it, she blushed and smiled almost like an inappropriate grin. The blue haired girl gets in the motorcycle, and drives across the road, while the sun sets down on the hills.

* * *

The young boy, whom was born from the Divine, and granted the void with his birth, had briefly awoken. His eyes gazed at the heavens, as he lay down on a boulder. He was all alone in the wild, for a human teenager such thing would have been something frightening, but he knew better, he was once a baby without Sight, Hearing, Touch, or any senses, but no fear consumed him. He wasn't going start now, not the young man who didn't let his anger consume him.

Just like back then, his mind wasn't torn asunder by madness. No, the baby that had nothing and couldn't do anything prevailed. "My mind is clear, once again." He told himself, "I've but one goal." He blinks, "One day, I will, forge a path in which I will claim the heavens." the boy was talking and smiling to himself as he saw the clouds moving, rested upon the rock, he continues, "I will be a King, Yhwach, the progenitor of the Quincy." He laughed. 'Do you hear me, father?' He closed his eyes and laughed once again, with crossed arms behind his head.

The teenager was busy, in his inner monologue, that he did not notice a blue haired girl rushing across the road towards him, on a vehicle. She had done it, Bulma had collected two of the spheres, only five more, until she can make her wish. On to the next one, "Huh?!" She looked at the mirror reflection, for an instant she thought she saw someone. She stopped the motorcycle, taking out her orange racing glasses, her hips and body moved to the sides as she looked back through one of the mirrors on the bike. 'I knew it!', She was right, as always. She thought to herself, 'Who is he? Why is he here, so far from the city?' She didn't manage to see his face on the way here, but decided to turn back and stop her bike next to the road.

He with the long black hair which reached his neck, noticed a strange blur in the road, as he contemplated the solitude in the area. He didn't wish to ignore such blur, but he was transfixed with the deep blue of the sky. She held her thoughts, turning the key and turned off the bike, staying over it, she said, "Is beautiful ...isn't it?" The words, left her mouth, with a bit of selfishness, in her tone, expecting an answer. He looked down from the rock, and saw a mass of blue...hair? Yhwach was accustomed to strange sights, but he had been told that hair was brown, black, or blond. Even red was odd. He waited for a few moments wondering what she was gonna do, and eventually decided to ask. "Hello, might I ask why you are watching me."

She crossed her hands, and blushed a bit, after a brief stare at those eyes, which posses the color of the skies and her own. "H-Hi, sorry to stall you like that." she waved her hand kindly at him, "I thought, that you were maybe stranded out here. Did you had an accident?" She asked, under her vain personality. "No, I am merely sightseeing this world, and its many inhabitants." Yhwach said. "Right! . ...So, are you on a family trip?" she asked, fixing her glove, "Do they live around..." Before she finish the sentence, the young Miss. Bulma was interrupted by a beeping sound which constantly triggered her mind, "...hold on a second...", it was the Dragon Radar. "So it's to the west." She said out loud.

Yhwach looked over and saw a circular device with a greenish screen with multiple lines intersecting upon it. "A Radar?" He thought. He had only been recently acquainted with the technology, but he knew it was designed to locate items via sonic frequency, but he also knew this area was not known to possess any extraordinary phenomenon or locations. So, what was this girl doing? "Um, I came here alone, and might I ask, what is to the west? I have an interest in new experiences."

Bulma snapped from the daydream, by his words. "Huh, one of these." She said taking the five star Dragon Ball out from her purse, around her waist. "By the way where is your vehicle?" She looked confused by his early statement. "I've none." He said, resting his hands on the pockets of his long black coat. "Can you give me a ride?" he asked turning around to her, "I'm heading straight forward that way, so ...I don't know..." He walked towards her and sat on the back of the bike. "Is fine. That, will do." he said, with bored eyesight.

"You know what. Come with me, help me find this sphere and I'll drop you on the next town. Seems a fair deal, don't you think?!" Her mouth widened from cheek to cheek, as they become red. "Sure. Whatever you say." he continued to ignore her as she sat on the front, his hands were crossed across his chest. "Hang on to me." she said putting her raising glasses on, "No thanks, woman." He looks away from her. "Suit yourself." She drives into the sun's view, expecting him to fall, but the more she pressed the gas, the more relaxed he looked.

After a long drive, they arrived on Mount Paozu. "The dragon ball is somewhere around here...", Yhwach's eyes roll over to her, 'Then these spheres are called Dragon Balls. What an odd name. What would she want them?' His thoughts were cleared by her screams, "maybe…Argh..." Bulma shouted, she had just hit a giant fish with motorcycle. Bulma went flying to the floor, and Yhwach simply floated for a second and descended on the ground, Bulma however didn't noticed.

"AAAAIIIIEEEEE…that hurt, who the hell, leaves a giant fish on the middle of the road…" Bulma said, gazing at a little spike hair kid, he walked up to them and smacked the motorcycle's with his power pole, it was a magical red staff that can extended from its original size. "What the hell, why did you do that to my motorcycle?!" She gets up from the floor and took out and pointed a gun to the child. "Wait." Yhwach said, holding up the boy by his hand. "Do you seriously think, you can stop me?" The child jumped back and took a fighting post. His eyes became white and pale, "I feel dizzy." he drop to the floor, with no signs of life. "Is he dead?!" She screamed getting up, and checking his pulse. "Probably." Yhwach answered moving away from there and looking around, "His breathing! Thank God!" she hold his shoulders and started to shaking him.

"Says the one that was about to shoot him." he mocked. 'He's a lived. I wonder how much long, will last.' he looked over his shoulders back, and saw that the young kid had a tail. 'Did the piece of my soul which I share with him, gave him a tail?' his eyes widened. 'Impossible, I knew of people growing limbs back, but a tail?! Is absurd. It must be fake. He's not missing any limbs, so did it cure some illness. Who cares, probably he doesn't have long, unless...' He completely turned around and approached Bulma. "So what's your name kid?" He stops with his hands on his pockets looking straight at them. "Hey! Mister, if you're looking for a fight I... I'll... I will fight you.", the kid said looking lost, "Did you forget something?" Yhwach bend over and look at him up close, "Was wrong?" the kid was crying, "I'm Gok ...My name is Kakarot and I ...It was I ...I killed my grandfather!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** Thank you! For reviewing, I'm glad to know that many of you like it, even if we are not many. I also wanted to tell you all, that the characters in this story may be stronger than what they were in Dragon ball/Z. I don't mind constructive criticism, and i will take it happily. I'm not perfect, nor am I a pro writer. Also, there will be a review section under here if you have questions. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

-Flashback-

A spaceship approached Earth, blazing in fire, descended upon the atmosphere. Its speed, broke the sound barrier, and crashed upon the near mountains. The peaceful environment on mount Paozu was broken. Birds could be seen flying away on the distance, scared from the shock-waves of the mysterious craft. An old man with white hair was walking around the area, his name was Gohan. He found the crater inside the forest area in the mountains, a couple of kilometers from his house. Who would have thought, that when he went out of his house today, he was going to find such enigma.

The short man approached the mysterious craft inside the crater, to his surprise, inside of it a naked child lay. The boy was happy and smiling, Gohan took him on his arms and looked inside, for any clue that may lead to this kid parents. He found a compartment to the side of the ship, inside there was some kind of armor, before taking it the old man looked at the child strange.

The ship continued to repeat the same message: "Kakarot, you have arrived…find your brother…and… avenge…" but that was it. A broken signal. "Poor little thing. Who would have send you away, on this thing. Don't worry, little Kakarot. I'll take care of you until someone comes for you, until then, I will call you, Goku." Gohan said, raising the child into the air, as he smiled.

-Flashback End-

* * *

 _ **Chapter 2:**_

My True Heritage!

As his bright, blue eyes gaze upon the little kid that was wearing an orange outfit, then he sigh. "I'm sorry." The child cries, as his tears ran down his cheeks. "Is ...is my fault ...my grandfather is dead. And is my fault..." tormented by his feelings, his memories and his mission. The confused young child, ran inside the house.

"Great. You've scared him away." Bulma says, while retrieving the Dino-cap of the motorcycle. "The Dragon Radar is beeping, maybe he has the dragon ball"- She puts the radar on her pockets and follows the kid to his house, while Yhwach follows after her, with his hands on his coat.

"Hey, kid. Kakarot was it? We just want to talk, are you OK?" Bulma said, opening the door which wasn't locked.

Her eyes widened, seeing the dragon ball there in this shrine in the middle of the little house. Bulma walks in, and grabs it with her two hands.

"Two down, five more to go, soon I will get my wish…" Bulma was giggling silently.

"Excuse me did you just say wish?" The child which just came out of his room asked, since he did not understand her sentence. Yhwach which was at the door, entered and slightly closed his eye, stopping by the news.

"Don't you know what these are?" She asks, taking out a dragon ball from her purse. Both of them gaze at the dragon balls together as they shine.

"Magic stones?" Kakarot said to her waiting an explanation.

"No silly. They are called Dragon Balls, if you gather all seven dragon balls, you can make a wish, you can wish anything you want." She grabs the boy up, hugging him on her hands against her chest and dancing on circles with him. "Put me down! Or I'll kick you" He yell, and when he landed on the floor he realized, "I can wish anything I want? I wish my grandfather can be alive again?" He said, putting determination on his face, as he clean the tears from it.

"I guess, that your plans have been ruined." Yhwach commented. She looked at him, and then back at the kid.

"Fine. I guess we can start with that." She said, giving him the four star dragon ball back, and putting her's away.

"By the way my name is Bulma and he's …" She was suddenly stop, realizing that she was traveling with a complete stranger and didn't even bother to ask his name until now.

"You can call me Yhwach." He said, stepping outside of the house.

"Nice to meet ya. My name is Kakarot, but grandpa used to call me, Goku. So you will address me as Goku." He said crossing his arms.

"Bulma, do you have a wish as well? What are you going to wish for?" He said, knowing that she was searching for the dragon balls for a reason. His sudden idea, was bad and selfish, but she agreed to help him.

"Well ...you see …my wish …is ..." Her cheeks turned red, she was embarrassed to say it.

"It must be very important, because your face changed color, Bulma. I promised, as soon as my grandfather comes back, I'll help you, and your boyfriend get the dragon balls back." Goku told her, and entered his room again.

After a couple of minutes, Goku came out of his room.

He was wearing dark blue tight pants, along with a sleeveless t shirt, underneath a white and black armor, his boots, and armored gloves were of the same color. He also carried his power pole on his back.

"What's with that clothes?" She saw the boy leaving the house.

"Well, since I'm coming with you guys. I want to travel wearing the clothes that they left for me, when I was just a baby. My grandfather, Gohan, had them hidden until now, but somehow I remember. Let's go." He went back inside, and pulled her out by her hand. And so the quest for the dragon ball begins.

* * *

 _ **Power Levels:**_

Kid Goku: 10

Bulma: 12

Yhwach: 110

Please remember to review, all reviews are appreciated! See you on the next chapter!


End file.
